


Adam doesn't know what a jockstrap is

by toxic__waste



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, these two are so cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic__waste/pseuds/toxic__waste
Summary: Adam discovers Ronan has started wearing jockstraps, is pleasantly surprised. Subsequent goofy and horny antics ensue.(I had been intending to practice writing smut but it ended up as just these two being dorks in love, with a touch of dry humping in the kitchen, as a treat.)Pre CDTH, post TRK. Sometime during their summer of luuuuuurrrrve.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Adam doesn't know what a jockstrap is

**Author's Note:**

> I've always like unconsciously thought Adam would be a dedicated Ass Man, and that Ronan would absolutely own a couple of slinky jockstraps. It's just math, right? Y'know, 2+2 = feeling each other up in the kitchen?

Ronan stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. It was a still, balmy summer evening. He and Adam had eaten their dinner on the back porch. Adam had sat perched on the stairs, leaning back against the railing to face Ronan, while the latter had thrown some of his peas at Adam. 

"Wanna watch somethin before bed, Lynch?"

Adam had padded up behind Ronan, wrapping his arms around Ronan's shoulders and perching his head there, so they were cheek-to-cheek. Ronan side-eyed him and pressed dishwashing bubbles onto his cheek.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Adam laughed, dropping his head to nose in between Ronan's shoulder blades. 

If the mention of bed hadn't loomed, it could easily have descended into a dumb bubble fight. The knowledge of shared bed space overruled most potential mischief. Most. Adam was still not to be outdone. 

Running the backs of his fingers down Ronan's arms, Adam slinked his hands into the back of Ronan's jeans. He had been intending to grab one ass cheek per hand and just enjoy getting Ronan worked up, but he was stilled out of shock. His hands came up against a waistband, as expected, but then bare ass. Ronan's shoulders were trembling with laughter. 

"You right, Parrish?"  
"What. What is this? You getting into costumes now? Some kinda freaky roleplay?"  
"Jesus, Parrish. It's a jock-strap."

Adam's hands moved around the front of the garment, discovering fabric was indeed present elsewhere. He cupped Ronan's dick. 

"I spose your jock is indeed, strapped." 

They were both fully laughing now. Adam maneuverered his hands back to Ronan's ass, kneading the cheeks. Ronan continued to scrub the dishes, while leaning back into Adam's chest. 

"Don't objectify me in my kitchen Parrish."

In lieu of a reply Adam started to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along Ronan's shoulder and neck, sucking on the junction between them. Heart thundering at the prospect of intimacy, no matter how many times they'd enjoyed each other. Ronan's scrubbing had visibly decreased in quality, and he let the mug he was cleaning slip under the water. Curiously and meticulously, Adam worked his hands to knead around all the edges of the material. 

"Don't think I can promise that. Think I like this." He murmured into Ronan's skin while alternating between lightly dragging teeth across, sucking and kissing each spot.  
To drive his point home, Adam pulled at the elastic waistband and released, letting it snap onto Ronan's skin. 

Turning his head to meet Adam's, Ronan kissed him hard on the mouth. He meant business. Adam sighed into the kiss and pressed his awakening dick against the area of Ronan's ass not currently being fondled. Ronan turned to face Adam, which meant Adam had to remove his hands from Ronan's ass. Adam pouted. Ronan formed a shit-eating grin, eyeing Adam with a smirk. 

"Am I to believe your bisexual awakening wasn't in the locker rooms after seeing some dude in a jock-strap? Seriously Parrish, how can we go to Pride now if I have to worry about you getting hard for some twunk on a corporate float?"

Laughing hard into Ronan's neck, Adam snorted. 

"Aren't you a twunk Lynch? Can't exactly say that with such derision can you." 

"Does that mean you think I'm at least somewhat hunk?" 

Adam held Ronan's cheeky eye contact and firmly grasped Ronan's hips, pulling their bodies taut together. Filling his hands with Ronan's ass once more, Adam guided Ronan's hips away and back to meet his, slowly grinding their clothed dicks together. Ronan kissed him fiercely, and they were both open-mouthed and pushy now. Vigorously dry humping in the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, Adam pulled his mouth away a fraction. They were still close enough that when he opened his eyes, Ronan's face was so Close that it looked giant because it impeded everything in his peripheral vision. They had often laughed about this while making out. Ronan stuck his tongue out and licked Adam's cupid's bow impishly. 

"Lynch."  
"Mmmm?"  
"Could you shut the fuck up and take your pants off?"  
"Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
